Syllior
Syllior is the second-largest city in Balzamar. Locations The city of Syllior itself is loosely divided into five smaller areas and three remote locations. The Twisting Alleys In the northernmost part the city lies a small district of twisting alleys and small streets. This is where most of the city's inns and taverns are, and where the "shady business" of Syllior's underground takes place. The Ashen Fist There used to be a large tavern in the Twisting Alleys called The Ashen Fist, which was owned by a badkûrai dwarf woman known as "the Black Kraken". The Black Kraken used to run the local division of the underground organisation The Ashen Fist which gave name to the tavern. The tavern burned down in 852 CL. The Waterfront and City Centre The city centre is built around the guild hall on the broad street leading from the Honey Pond to the citadel. Guild Hall The Hall of Guilds in Syllior is a large building, taking up an entire block, where most of the local guilds have their headquarters and some larger factions spanning across borders have an office and a small storage room. The Emerald Esplanade The Emerald Esplanade is a large park by the water with neatly arranged trees and long sand beaches and flat greens. Harbour Office Down by the docks on the southern banks of Syllior Bay, the docks are more organised and the streets are more neatly arranged. Here, you can find the Harbour Office, where documents on trade and traffic are archived. The Honey Pond East of the city centre, there is a large park with a pond and a number of housing blocks and finer mansions. The Honey Pond Mansion The largest mansion by the Honey Pond is the Honey Pond Mansion itself, which is an apiary, auction house, and museum for fine art and rare magics. The Best Defence One of the locales near the pond is the armoury "the Best Defence" which works closely with the citadel. Tumton Tumton is a large neighbourhood on the southeastern side of Syllior. Tumton is mostly separated from the rest of the city by fields of grass, with only a few blocks that connect it to the central city. The Dire Piano As one of the most popular inns in Syllior, the Dire Piano receives guests and patrons from all across the city. The poor folk from the twisting alleys and the rich people from the Honey Pond estates and the citadel regularly meet in this spacious and hospitable setting where minstrels and adventurers of all kinds tell their tales to the citizens of Syllior. Longstrider Citadel * Main article: Longstrider Citadel On the southern border of the city walls stands the seat of government of the Salt Coast, known as Longstrider Citadel. This is the home of the Warden of Syllior and the Salt Coast. The citadel consists of an outer wall that goes around the courtyard and the gardens, a barracks, and a central castle. The Obelisk The Obelisk is an ancient structure built on a small walled island in the bay. The Obelisk is the central building of the temple to Osprem on the island, and it is the main temple to Osprem on the coast of Thindrel. Outwall Farmsteads * Main article: Outwall Farmsteads (Syllior)